Why did the frost giants come on Thor's day
by littlemissdeath
Summary: Plot- yeah right! Like you ever need one of those! Thorki fic about the lead up to Odin's announcement of Thor and why Loki called for the Frost giants to ruin his day. *Warning* Cruel treatment of Loki [Yay!] Watersports/piss, defilement, inappropriate touching, Loki & Thor pranks gone bad, Loki unrequited by Sif, Drunk truth or dare, Loki needs a hug.


In the long wide halls of the palace of Asgard. Two figures stood alone in the distant halls. One in gold armour with grey hair and a beard, commanding power emanating from him, despite being shorter than the man he was yelling at. A skinny man in black and green taller but cowering and bowing his head slightly not go catch the gaze of the one eye of his all-father.

"Do you think that was a wise use of magic!?" he yelled at Loki. Loki didn't respond. "Over and over again I try to get you be the son you should be. You are weak and pathetic! How dare you try to use magic in such a malicious way to hurt your brother!"

Loki responding but feared opening his moth would make his tears come more.

"Why are you crying?! This is so like you! You have no resilience to suffering! You are not a prince of Asgard, you are nothing!"

Thor slowly approached and began to grin as his running off to tell All-father that Loki had used his magic to sabotage Thor's last battle, nearly getting him killed. All because he had picked on Loki earlier and said he couldn't come to the battle as he was not strong enough. This had been going on for a while now. Thor and Loki trying to outdo each other. At first it was to impress the King, but it was quickly becoming nasty and Loki was a master at evil tricks.

Somehow it had become too much and Thor ended up accidently injuring a prince of another realm, because Loki had disguised him as a stag. This nearly started a war. By Odin stepped in and save the day. The prince was healed and just survived.

Odin continued to berate Loki. His words were cutting Loki deeply and he quietly gasped as silent tears rolled down his face. He was terrified of Odin. Then he hears the words that tore out his heart.

"You are no son of mine! I should banish you!"

Loki gasped and began to sob. Loki covered his mouth with both hands and closed his eyes tightly, wishing he was somewhere else. But he knew he couldn't case any spells of invisibility or anything in front of Odin, which would leave him with a likely sword through his chest from his angry all father.

Thor caught Odin's attention, then turned away in anger and went towards the throne room. He paused a few steps further with his back to Thor. He turned he head slightly and "Thor, come here my boy" his voice was stern and Thor pause staring at Loki, eyes still closed with his hands over his mouth, trying to muffle his own cries.

Thor smirked cause he won this time. He stared at Loki and then her heard Loki whimper. Thor looked down and noticed that Loki had begun to wet himself. A small puddle began to grow between his feet. As soon as Loki realised, he turned away without opening his eyes and rand away from Odin the other direction down the hall. Past Thor who yelled at him "get back here coward!"

Thor!" Odin berated Thor "Leave Loki!"

Thor couldn't help himself "but All-father! He just pissed all over the floor!?"

"What" Odin turned to see Loki run off and an unmistakeable puddle of where he stood. Odin turned back and headed towards the throne room without stopping shaking his head. Thor decided he would take it upon himself to sort this out. He chased down Loki, who hadn't got very far. Thor grabbed his crying step brother and dragged him reluctantly back down the hall.

A couple of guards were doing their normal patrol in pairs down the long hallways and they glanced but did not intervene in Thor's clear torture of Loki. Thor dragged Loki back to his spot and forced him to his knees. Holding the back of his head with a tight grip on his hair.

"Look what you did! All-father is very angry with you. Now .. clean up your mess!" he yelled then whispered, then yelled again. Loki sobbed, one hand keeping himself from face planting the floor the other trying to prevent Thor ripping out his raven hair.

"Thor, please!" he begged, sobbing. Thor groaned and shoved Loki to the floor. Then stood on his back and pushed Loki a small ways on the floor, treating him like a mop in his own piss. Thor stepped over Loki and huffed. He left Loki to cry a bit longer walking off after his father.

Loki slightly regained his composure and looked up slightly towards Thor walking smugly away, so proud of himself. He cursed under his breath and uttered a spell. Loki turned invisible and ran back to his room.

Ch2

It is a quite room. No sound but for a fait sob echoing off the tiles, but not loud enough to leave Loki's room to the guards outside his door. Darkness, but for a slight glow from the large ensuite bathroom. The blue glow is from Loki's staff. He clutches it with both hands, close to his face. Sitting naked in his bath with his knees up to his chest. Tears stream down his face.

The words of his All-father pound in his head, and just as much the actions of Thor. He knows that Thor told on him about the magic, he was the only witness to it. And as for treating Loki like a mop, well he continued to cry, but then anger began to grow on his pale face. He began to breath more heavy and controlled. The tears stopped but the tracks were still there and Loki stopped. No breath. Just a straight stare into the darkness. He now had a plan. And this time he would get Thor, he was proper fucked this time.

Next night Loki finally comes out as Frigga reminds him of their weekly family banquet. He was sure Odin, but more likely Thor, had already blabbed to her about what had happened the day before. He did not make eye contact. He acknowledged his queen and went off to the library, it was still a few hours till dinner and he was craving a book that would help in his plan.

Thor was sitting on a balcony overlooking a large garden, on the opposite side was an identical walk way. He watched Loki from a distance as he walked without interacting down the balcony. He knew there was only a finite few places Loki would go to be away from Thor. Thor snickered and made a b-line for the library. He was feeling nasty today. He knew Loki was going to get him back, so he figured he would just pre-empt the strike.

Thor got to the library but he could not find Loki. Then as he went outside and trying to re-trace where Loki would have headed, but still trying badly to stay undetected. He saw Loki walking back along the balcony holding a book. Focused straight ahead. If he saw Thor, he didn't acknowledge him. Didn't care what he was up to. He was just focused on his plan.

Thor raced through the garden and beat Loki back to his room. He hid in the bathroom and was a silent as he could be. Loki just sat in his small lounge and read his book. Thor peered through the gap in the bathroom door. He had no idea what he would do to Loki. But he would have to think quick. The dinner was only a few minutes away, and his knew if he and Loki were not in the dining room before Odin came in, he _would_ be banished!

Thor darted his gaze around Loki's bathroom, nothing. Thor think! He pounded his skull for any trick to get Loki with. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

Loki lifted his head and then lowered his book. He turned to stare at his partially closed bathroom door on the other side of the room. He pushed his lips to one side and scowled in puzzled manner, before getting up out of his chair. He placed his book down and headed to the sound coming from his bathroom.

He pushed open the door and then next thing he knew water was being splashed upon him. Thor laughed as he splashed the jug of water over Loki's crotch. He shoved it in Loki's stomach to which Loki's default reaction was to grab the glass jug and not swing at Thor.

"Don't be late to dinner little brother!" Thor yelled. Loki gasped and then raced after Thor, not realising what Thor's intentions were. He just raced him and then into the dining hall.

It wasn't a grand room like others in the palace. In a room lit with a glow of the gold and marble with just a 2mx10 m long wooden table. 3 candle arbores placed on the table with places set for the four to eat at. The boys suddenly stopped running and slowly walked in with respected, panting and trying to composes themselves. Trying to leave their mischief at the stood either side of the table staring at each other waiting for Odin to come in the room.

Frigga and Odin sat at the long ends of the table, Thor and Loki opposite in the middle. Table too wide for Thor to kick Loki under the table for fun.

Once, he had tried unsuccessfully to lower himself to stretch under the table to reach him with his foot. But it became all to obvious when with an "ahem!" in a rough forced voice and stares his way that he had slipped down to such a point that only his head and the tops of his shoulders were above the table, and it was painfully obvious to all... but Thor.. that he would not be able to kick Loki subtly under the table and get away with it.

Thor was not known for a lot of forethought with his pranks.

Thor looks under table during dinner repeatedly until Odin shouts at him "What are you doing!"

Thor then joked "I think Loki wet himself!" Loki gets defensive, realising why Thor splashed him and tries to leave. Odin uses magic to slam shut the door. Loki stops dead. Odin grabs him and Loki won't look him in the eyes and admit it.

Odin grasps Loki by the back of his head, Loki brings both hands up to grip Odin's strong hand. Odin grabs Loki with his free hand and finds him wet. Thor sniggers and keeps eating. Odin pushes Loki to the floor where he lies down and then yells at Thor "What are you carrying on about!". Thor is quiet but is still happy he got Loki a good one. Loki sobs but doesn't want to get up of the floor. Odin grabs him and forces him to sit at the table in silence and eat his tea.

After a while Loki can't hold back and bursts in to loud tears. He sits upright with his hands by his side, puts his head back and howls. Frigga intervenes going to Loki and she whispers to him comforts.

Thor cant himself and jokes " Loki is so different, it's like he's adopted!" [don't know how right you are for once Thor!]. Loki knows he can't leave but is quite distraught. Frigga, with a hand on Loki's shoulder, tells him to go to his room and get cleaned up. Loki gets up and leaves slowly. As he clears the door he casts an invisibility spell as he runs down the hall to his room and slams shut his door.

Ch3

A few days later Loki is sitting eating quiet at banquet table in the main hall. There are many people, rows of tables stacked with food and drink. Loki quietly sat eating, not interacting. He was surrounded by the warriors 3 and other key members of the court. Thor comes up and leans over table between Loki and Sif, dumping a cloth nappy in front of Loki "Hey baby brother, did you need mummy to change your nappy?". Loki quietly gets up and leaves the table sad look but not yet crying, not wanting to get involved.

Odin and Frigga are at the far end of the chamber, but nothing escapes their view. Odin growls and motions to the guard to pass a message for Thor to see him in his private chamber.

Odin counsels Thor to never again upset Loki. "This is to cease now. Both of you. You will treat each other better."

A few days of uneasy silence between the boys as Loki and Thor go about their day to day business. Thor is due to be coronate he hopes as king. He holds a party in advance. The mead hall has hundreds in it and lots of drunken games and singing and dancing. Loki is there sitting fairly happy with Sif and the warriors with Thor being loud and boisterous.

Thor is genuinely polite to Loki and treats him well getting him drinks and not putting him down. He picks Loki to be his team mate in some games and with his competitive nature, Loki knows he doesn't want to lose but is grateful that his brother loves him. Thor and the others have a race down the 20m length of the top of the log tables. But they have to carry someone. Thor carries Loki but is so drunk he trips on a sword resting on the table and drops Loki when he hits a post and crushes his crotch, then Thor lands on him making it worse.

Thor carries him off to the side of the mead hall. He's is in a lot of pain. Thor finds his staff and Loki helps him to cast a healing spell.

Loki rests and Thor convinces him to come back and drink. Loki feels better and the drinking escalates to help with the pain. The dancing gets more crazy. Thor strips to just his pants and wants someone to dance with Loki gets recruited because Sift got taken before Thor could get her.

Loki is happy and drunk, but Thor seams smashed. They dance badly as a group in a circle/ square dancing type moves. A few hours later the party is more quiet. A few people are passed out in the hall, and a quarter of the originally party are left. Thor and the warriors are around a table snaking and drinking and playing who am I cards on their forehead.

Volstagg comes up a drinking game using a potion, a truth serum. They will keep going till it wears off.

They all take a sip of the drink not realising the rules. It is truth or dare, they will tell the truth if they talk, but the can choose a dare to avoid spilling their secrets. Loki was concerned about where this was going. He had many secrets. He decided to always chooses dare. Thor starts to gets competitive with the challenges as he always like the physical. But always choosing something he could do, no-matter how risky.

Fandral asked Thor for a truth. But then he directed it at the group. "who has sat on the throne without permission?" each answer in turn, when it comes to Loki, he forgets he had the truth serum and blurts out that sneaks in there regularly to pretend to be king! He covers his mouth in shock and they all laugh. Loki realise he should not say more and sticks to dares.

The round comes back to Loki again. He chooses "dare". The warriors groan, as they want Loki to talk before the potion wears off. It' s Hogan's turn to come up with a dare for Loki. "Loki, your dare is to dress like a woman."

Thor leans in "here Loki, use my cape as a dress". He pulls it from his armour. Bashfully, Loki take of his cloths in a room at the side of the mead hall and comes back with Thor's cape around his body, wrapped under his arm pits and clipped over his shoulder. But he has no cloths underneath. The split down the side occasionally showed up to his naked waist on the side.

Sif grabs a garland of flowers and puts it on Loki's head as a crown. She grabbed a piece of blood fruit and rubbed his lips as a lipstick. For some reason, maybe the alcohol, but he sat there without dispute, and accepted it even when Thor rubbed charcoal over his closed eyes as eye shadow.

He sits on Thor's lap facing right, legs together, modestly sitting on Thor's left thigh. Thor has his left arm around him stabilising him and holding him tight. He right hand mostly lifting his stein, but when he not holding a cup, his hand falls onto Loki's thigh and his fingers on the inside of his leg, sliding up the cape exposing it a bit more o his leg. Sometimes it is on top of the cape but his hand is hard up against Loki's crotch. Sif is sitting to the left of Thor and cannot see what Thor's hand is doing.

Thor slid his hand further across and began to softly fondle Loki. Loki blushed but didn't stop Thor. Subconsciously he must have just been happy to get any contact.

They dare Thor about when was the last time he had sex and the other warriors feel compelled to boast and start to tell their last conquests too, even though it's not their turn. No one seems to mind that they are actually telling the truth. Loki refuses as he doesn't want anyone to know. They tease him stating they have all told the truth and he can't be the only one on dare.

Sif even says " my last time was not consensual , for him!" she adds, they all laugh knowing she is telling the truth.

Loki still refuses and tries to leave. Thor has a tight hold of him around the waist. So Sif tries to be diplomatic, she says, not including yourself" she pauses and all the men make wanking gestures with the hands and cheer. "How many women have you slept with in Asgard?" The other warriors are eager for Loki's answer. Thor follows up on Sif's comment with a "does it have to be consensual?" They laugh at Thor, but Loki still refuses.

They keep pressing him. He is distraught and punches Thor to let him go, but he won't. He cries out "None! ok you happy now!?" the mead hall falls silent, other people who have no idea of the conversation was just quite for a minute on hearing Loki yell.

Loki cries and tries to run off. He trips on Thor's coat wrapped around him. He tries to get up and the cape falls up. Thor runs to him grapping the cape and covering Loki, holding him in a firm hug. Trying to reassure him. He cries to Thor, "You knew that he had no one". "I hate that you didn't back me that I didn't want to answer". Loki looked up at Thor distraught. "Thor, you good deeds tonight of letting me being included and trying to be nice to me, are irrelevant."

Thor brings Loki back to the table when he calms down and gets him a drink. Sif and the others offer Loki their apologies. Loki then gets convinced that they won't pick on him if he doesn't want to play.

Thor changes the subject to help Loki. He hold him tight and rubs his back reassuringly. He give Sif truth or dare and she chooses dare, to show Loki it's not all secrets and tales.

Thor dares her to have her hair cut short right there and then as she is more of man than most. She punches Thor and laughs, Thor says "if you were a girl you would have slapped me not punched me!". Everyone laughs, even Loki smiles politely. Sif refuses, Loki offers to help as he thinks he is more sober than the others and won't be stupid and leave her with a dreadful hair do.

She accepts. Loki climbs off Thor's lap and sits on the table to lean over her. He has his bare feet on Thor's upper thighs. Loki is gentle and does a good job. Fandral holds up a silver platter as a mirror, throwing the contents other the others. Sif is happy and thanks Loki with a polite touch on his leg. Loki leans done with a smile. He shyly mistakes her affections and seems to lean in for a kiss. But Sif doesn't notice his advances and she jumps up to show the other tables her new hair.

Thor does however, pick up on what Loki was seeking and immediate can sense Loki's hurt and confusion. He raises his hands up and puts them on Loki's hips. Thor then lifts Loki effortlessly down onto his lap. Loki's legs are now wrapped around Thor's naked waist and he relaxes into his arms.

Thor feels pressure against his hard abs. It's Loki. He's turned on. Thor knew that everyone thought he was handsome, but didn't know that Loki now liked him. He starts to feel his own erection grow, but it is restrained by his tight pants.

Despite some of them being absolutely smashed, the people around Thor, start to notice his wandering hands on Loki. But more over that Loki is not refusing his advances. Fandral raises his eyebrow in understanding of what Loki meant about sleeping with women!

Loki is confused by Sif. He feels turned on by her. But he doesn't realise it is actually Thor's intimate contact with him that his body is reacting to. Loki is a bit sad and bites his lip. But then he thinks he was too subtle for someone like her.

Loki sets about to capitalise on what he thinks is Sif's apparent affection for him. The dancing starts up and Thor goes to get everyone up. And Loki manages to beat Thor and asks Sif to dance even though they are doing a group and not really one on one dancing. Fandral lets Loki dance with Sif.

"Humm," he ponders out loud but not so anyone can hear. "overcompensating for something?" But Thor hears, not that he understands the comment.

Sif take the lead and spins Loki with her. He holds on tight, smiling. And the spinning seams to blend the night.

Ch 4

The night before is almost morning. Thor is passed out on the table with a stupid smile on his face. Loki stumbles down the hall to his room, grasping at the cape and trying to not let it expose him. Sif and the others are making their ways in the same direction to their rooms. They eventual drop off one by one, finding their rooms.

Now it's just Loki and Sif. He takes her hand and drunk but polite asks her to come to his room to sleep with him. She politely and confused refuses. Loki pulls back and takes offence. He gets angry at Sif. She punches him out and Loki crashes to the floor where he falls passes out then falls asleep.

Loki is woken by Odin and Frigga who find him near their door to their wing of the house, not too far from Loki's room. He still only wearing Thor's cape and Odin yells at Loki when he doesn't respond to a polite, "Loki why are you sleeping in _just_ Thor's cape"... "Loki get up! Where are your clothes?!" Loki rouses and then is in shock when his mother looks disappointed at him.

"I expected this from Thor, but not you Loki!" She frowns and turns away.

Thor bounds down the hall, seemingly unaffected by the fact he only was passed out a few hours ago. He is hyped about his big day tomorrow. He sees Odin and Loki and Frigga shakes her head to tell Thor to leave. Thor backs off and goes the other way. He is curious and tries to work out why Loki is wearing his cape and on the floor.

Odin doesn't turn his head and yells at Thor. "I said to watch out for your brother!"

Odin drags Loki to his feet and Loki grabs Odin's wrists. Odin's hands hold Loki shoulders tight. Loki is eye to eye, but leans back not wanting to get close to the angry man. The cape falls off and Loki is now naked in front of Odin and Frigga. Frigga gasps and Loki drops his hands to cover himself. Odin drags Loki the short distance to his room and shoves him in. Loki falls to the floor. Odin yells at him again about Thor's big day tomorrow and not to ruin it.

Loki is sitting on the floor wondering what happened last night, we here are his cloths. And how did he end up with a face that seems to have been punched and essentially naked on the floor. He washes himself and gets changed. He walks down to the mead hall to jog his memory of last night. "Brother!" Thor yells excited, rushing to him with a stupid grin. "Brother I found your cloths and your staff." Loki take his things and scrunches up his face in a quizzical anger. He hates not knowing something.

He leave the hall. The other warriors just come through the door as he goes to leave. Loki acknowledge them, Sif gives him the evil eye and he doesn't know why. Still can't remember last night. 'How can these people be so upbeat with a hangover?' Loki thought.

Loki puts his cloths away and sits on his bed. Holding Thor's cape. He sniffs it and all his can smell is his sweat and mead. He saw Thor had another cape on today. So he wouldn't miss this one. He folds it neatly and puts it under his pillow. Something seems comforting about it, but he still can't seem to stand his brother. He stretches back on his bed with his hands up under his head. His eyes are heavy and his drifts off to sleep. Whispering a spell to himself to help him remember. He begins slowly dream about last night.

At first flashes come to him that don't make sense. He seems to be looking down he sees a hand on his bare leg sliding up to his crotch. He blacks out. He sees himself very close to Sif stroking her fresh cut hair and her smiling. Again a hand on his thigh. Loki doesn't notice that they are from two different people. He then has a flash of him and Sif dancing. He can feel he is giddy and happy with mead but doesn't mind.

He sees himself with his arm around her as they walk back to her room. He hears him proposition her then he sees her fist, then the floor, then nothing.

Loki awakes to the sound of a knock at his chambers, it is the guard. Your highness! Your king requests your presence. Loki shakes his head and splashes his face with water. He marches down the hallway to see his father.

Odin is standing at the balcony looking out. Loki comes up beside him sheepishly. He knows that he's gunna get punished.

"Loki" Odin doesn't turn his head. He is quite and seems not angry. "I have heard reports of last night's events. It seems you and Thor were getting along together and causing quite a ruckus together".

Uh oh, here it comes thought Loki.

"I am glad you are both back to not being at each other's throats. I don't know how you two are friends again, but I'm willing to overlook your transgressions as you seem to have stuck up to each other last night."

Loki doesn't know if he should respond. Odin turns to him. "So do you remember how you came to be only wearing Thor's cape naked and passed out near my door?"

"Yes" Loki sheepishly replied. " I was punched out by Sif when I propositioned her".

Odin laughed loudly and out of character. It shocked Loki. "I wouldn't have even been stupid in my younger days to do such a thing! You're a braver man than I!" he laughed. He put his hand on Loki's shoulder. " You are a good boy, with a good heart. But you know that the throne is destined for my 1st born? Right?"

Odin didn't want to upset Loki but Loki knew he was stating something that was an obvious fact. He should have expected it but Loki was still jealous.

Thor came running up to Odin and Loki. "Loki come see what I'm wearing tomorrow!" He grabbed Loki's arm and dragged him away. "They have your outfit ready too!" Loki didn't care nor want to see. And Thor began to rub Loki's face in the impending ceremony and how it was all for Thor. All the people who would come, the decorations, the gold, the music and the fanfare! He just went on and on. Loki began to scowled.

His hated grew. Thor had not changed, he would continue to tease Loki. Last night was a rare show, a fake scene for Odin to appease him. Loki mutters,' Thor doesn't care about me. He doesn't love me! I'll show him!'

And as soon as he was free from his brother's crap, he stormed off to his secret spot in the palace. He grabbed his staff and started to whisper spells into it. The castle began to fade away and he was surrounded by a bright light, then a cold darkness. He was on Jutonhiem. He be began to angrily pace towards the ice giants palace with a purpose and evil plan to ruin Thor's day.


End file.
